The other Aya
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: Check this, Aya's walking down the street when he suddenly gets attacked. They guys find him, but they're not too sure what happened. No matter, they love him in his chibiness anyway. so what the hell happened?
1. Chapter 1

I read a Gravitation/WeiB fic earlier on about how Aya became Sakuma Ryuichi when Ken hit him on the head with a soccer ball. Well, I decided to do my own Gravitation/WeiB thanks to that one, really funny that one. I hope the person who wrote that fic won't mind me borrowing the idea of Aya becoming Ryuichi. It's a different fic, but I hope you won't mind.  
  
ASDA-brought to you by Kaede Maxwell @hotmail.com  
  
Sleepless Beauty  
  
"Aya," called Omi from one end of the flower shop, "Will you take this order please? I don't think I can manage it." The violet-eyed redhead looked up from the table where he was sitting taking his break and nodded.  
  
Getting up from the table, Aya moved gracefully towards Omi and gently moved the younger WeiB member out of the way and started to rewrap the flowers all over again.  
  
"Thank you," said the grateful lovelorn Aya fan as she took the bouquet from Aya. Not even bothering to look at her, Aya 'hn-ed' and returned to reading his paper.  
  
"Hey…"said the girl shyly, "would you like to go for a drink?" looking up, Aya realized that he had once again been cornered by Sakura thanks to Omi. Shaking his head, Aya said, "no, I've to start work soon." Nodding in disappointed understanding, Sakura turned her back and walked out the door.  
  
"You know Aya-kun, if you were just a little bit more friendly…"started Omi.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk." Said Aya, quickly taking off his apron and grabbing his coat before running out the door.  
  
Walking pass a toyshop, Aya noticed a cute pink bunny rabbit and thinking that Aya-chyan would like decided to go in and buy for her.  
  
Carrying the rabbit in hand as he made his way to the hospital, Aya was suddenly jumped by Hel of Schrient. Hissing, "This is for 'killing' Masafumi." As she pulled him into a darkened alley, she jabbed the side of Aya's neck with an syringe and all Aya heard as he blacked out was her hollow evil laughter.  
  
"Aya-kun. Aya-kun?" blinking his eyes sleepily, Aya slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up.  
  
"Maa, maa daijoubu-ka?" asked Ken. Aya nodded and Yohji said, "Don't worry, our great leader here has had worse. Anyone want to go out?"  
  
"Yohji-kun," said Omi, "I don't think Aya-kun is in any condition to go anywhe…"  
  
"Hey! Let's go to a bar!" interrupted Aya. Everyone blinked at him and Ken put his hand on Aya's head and said, "Aya, are you really sure that you're all right?" Aya beamed at his friends and nodded saying, "Yes I feel fine, now shall we head out?"  
  
Grinning widely, Yohji said, "I don't know what happened, but I like the new you already." Slinging an arm around Aya's shoulders, Yohji lead Aya to his room and said, "Let me be your fashion consultant for tonight ne?" smilingly overly genkily, Aya nodded and said, "okie." While the others just stared in disbelief.  
  
"Ano, Yohji-kun…"said Aya, before he was cut off by Ken and Omi.  
  
"Aya! You look great!" exclaimed Omi. Ken nodded and said, "yeah." Yohji smiled and leaned against the doorframe of his room and wondered why he never went into the fashion world.  
  
The usually stoic Aya, who dressed in his usual monotone clothes almost everyday, was now even cooler then ever. In only fifteen minutes, Yohji managed to throw Aya into a totally non-Aya like outfit and managed to pull it off.  
  
Aya was now dressed in hot tight fitting black leather pants with a dark brown belt and a white frill trimmed shirt that was three quarter way open in the front, exposing Aya's famous six-pack. Two thin strips of leather around Aya's neck and black boots finished the look.  
  
Blushing, Aya turned a full round for his teammates to get a better look at him and smiled shyly when they clapped for him.  
  
"Yoosssh!" said Yohji, "Now let's get dressed and let's go!" 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the songs, but they can downloaded at Audiogalaxy.com if anyone is interested. The first is Sleepless Beauty from Gravitation and the Second is Butter-Fly piano version from digimon.  
  
The other Aya- Sleepless Beauty  
  
After a short drive, the WeiB guys ended up at one of the calmer bars in town. Which was a surprise since Yohji was the one leading them.  
  
"Hey Yohji! Long time no hear!" said the bartender jokingly, "It's Karaoke Night and you know it! Brought friends eh?" Yohji smiled and nodded saying, "we'll take a front table, there's gonna be a lot of singing tonight." The bartender laughed and nodded, signaling for Yohji's favorite waitress to tend to them.  
  
"Hey Yohji," greeted Yume, Yohji's favored waitress, "Haven't seen you around in a long while. You going to be singing tonight?" Yohji grinned and said, "Maybe, maybe not." And lead his friends to his usual seat right in the front of the bar.  
  
After a few songs by Yohji and a duet by Ken and Omi, along with some songs by other patrons, Aya still had not sung a single song. But during a particularly horrible presentation, Aya decided that he could not take it anymore and decided to show the one singing how it was done.  
  
"umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru…" warbled a particularly drunk patron as he tried to sing along to the Nittle Grasper's Sleepless Beauty.  
  
"Someone should tell to shut up," said Omi wincing as the man went off key again.  
  
"Maybe I will." Said Aya. Then, before the stunned eyes of the other WeiB, Aya walked up to the man, caught him as he fell off the stage, drunk, and put him somewhere else.  
  
Dusting himself off, Aya took the mike and said, "Jyo Minna-san!" and waited for everyone to stop clapping and cheering him for getting the guy off stage and said, "Ore wa Aya. Now I will present to you my version of the Nittle Graspers' Sleepless Beauty."  
  
Stepping towards the grand piano that was in the bar mainly for decorative purposes, Aya bowed once and took a seat. Turning his face to smile once to his surprised teammates, Aya placed his long, delicate fingers on the keyboard, Aya started to play the intro to Sleepless Beauty. Then, he started to sing,  
  
"ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide"  
  
"Has Aya even heard the full version of Sleepless Beauty?" asked Ken. Omi shrugged and said, "I didn't even know that he knew about it and I didn't know he could play the piano either."  
  
"And very well too." Added Yohji, "but he's singing the slow version, so that's not to bad. I guess." Then, Aya suddenly stopped playing and moved to the center of the stage.  
  
"What is he going to do now?" wondered Omi. Ken and Yohji both shrugged their shoulders and focused their attention back on Aya. Then with flashing strobe lights highlighting his presence on the stage, Aya hit the play button on the karaoke machine and started to sing,  
  
"Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
  
(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete  
  
umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
  
(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)  
  
muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru  
  
(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
  
(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru  
  
ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)  
  
umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru"  
  
Aya sang without reservation and with the added backing of the multicolored strobe lights and the effects of hot gusts of wind blowing from the stage below him, Aya was definitely the star of the night.  
  
"todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)"  
  
Aya sang the last line of the song and was applauded and like never before. Aya smiled and said, "Ya-ho! Aya-kun desu! Kittogura arigato!" waving his right hand as his left put the mike back where it belonged. He was about to step down from the stage when…  
  
"Hey! Why don't you sing us another song!"  
  
"Yeah! How about another one on the piano?"  
  
"Eh?" said Aya, and looked over to his friends for support. At Ken's smile, Omi's thumbs up and Yohji's nod, Aya stepped towards the piano and laid his fingers on the keys again.  
  
"Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
  
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou  
  
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
  
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai  
  
Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou  
  
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai  
  
Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
  
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
  
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
  
Kitto toberu sa on my love…"  
  
Aya lifted his head at the end of the song and looked at his audience, smiled and said, "Hee…I came up with that version on the spot, good ne Komagoro?"  
  
"Komagoro?" asked Omi, "who's that?" Aya pointed and Omi picked the soft stuffed pink rabbit off the table and looked at it and then looked back at Aya.  
  
Walking back to the table, Aya picked up Komagoro and hugged it saying, "that song was for you my little Komagoro. It's called Butter-Fly. Like it?" when Komagoro didn't 'do' anything, Aya chibi-sized (gravitation style) and huge tears started to well up in his chibi eyes.  
  
Aya looked like he was about to cry and Ken panicked and did the only he thought was logical and said, "Maybe Kom… Komagoro fell asleep to the nice song you sang. It was really nice Aya."  
  
At Ken's words, Aya brightened up and said, "You think so?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, the songs mentioned here to not belong to me, but they can be DLD (downloaded) at Audiogalaxy.com the 1st song is from Rurouni Kenshin called, Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni; To Defend The One He Loves.  
  
The other Aya  
  
Things had been decidedly different since the other WeiB members had found their attacked leader on the streets and had brought him out to a club. Not only was Aya a hit, but he could play and sing better then anyone either of them ever knew. And he never went anywhere without his best friend Kumagarou, his stuffed pink bunny.  
  
Things were, lively, least to say, now that Aya was singing as he worked. They had more customers and he had a lot more fan girls.  
  
One person distinctively happy about the change in Aya's attitude was Tomoe Sakura. It was obvious since the 'new' Aya was way friendly and even spoke to her. Heck he even sang for her, in public. Now that was creeping the others out, especially since the 'old' Aya had done everything to avoid her. The 'new' Aya was way too nice and he was sweet and kind and caring to every other person who came into the shop. Three days ago, he helped an old lady cross a street, not that Aya's not nice, but he's, well, Aya.  
  
//Flash Back//  
  
"Aya-san…ano…" started Sakura. Aya shook his head and said, "That's my imouto's name. My name is Ran." Sakura smiled and nodded happily and said, "I heard that you like to sing Aya…Ran-san." Aya nodded and said, "Yes, would you like to listen to me sing?" Sakura nodded and Aya asked, "Any particular song?" Sakura shook her and Aya nodded in understanding.  
  
Walking over to the CD player, Aya stopped Ken's Furi Kuri 'I think I can' CD and took it out. Replacing it with his own newly acquired CD, Aya got Sakura to sit in the middle the shop and grabbed Ken's brush and used it as an impromptu microphone and started to sing.  
  
"Tsumibukai omoide wo umi ni shizumete  
  
Hito wa mata hateshinai tabi ni deru no sa  
  
Hageshii kaze ga fuite  
  
Egao ga tobasarete mo  
  
Yuuki sae mune ni areba  
  
Itsuka yume ni aeru…" sang Aya, his voice making the pitch perfectly.  
  
"Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto  
  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo  
  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya  
  
Yasashiku wa narenai  
  
Don't break your dream  
  
Smile once again…" crooned the redhead, now completely oblivious to his watchers, as he closed his eyes and sang with all the talent he had.  
  
"Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto  
  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo  
  
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi  
  
Sukoshi ranbou demo  
  
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto  
  
Otoko wa tatakau darou  
  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya  
  
Yasashiku wa narenai…"  
  
//End Flash Back//  
  
Needless to say, Sakura was more then overjoyed with the new Aya and was even happier when he had offered to cheer for her at her up coming competition. This was, as most people say, cloud nine for Sakura.  
  
Anyway, having decided to take a day off, the group agreed on going to the park for picnic.  
  
"This is such a great idea Yohji-kun!" said Aya happily, as he patted Kumagorou. Aya picked the pink stuffed rabbit off his shoulder and put it on top of his head as he reached to help Yohji with a basket.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I, am a genius." Smiled the blond as he handed Aya all his baskets and walked off in the direction of his new prey.  
  
Ken and Omi shook their heads and rolled their eyes as they watched their resident playboy go to work. Looking at each other, the duo shrugged their shoulders and moved towards Aya, who was waving from a spot he had found under a nice, big shady tree.  
  
"Ne! Ne! Ken-kun! Omi-Kun! Koko ni! Koko ni!" shouted the redhead, bouncing up and down as he waved for them frantically over his head. As he bounced, the pink bunny on his head bounced too. So when Ken and Omi approached him, they were laughing their heads off at the redhead.  
  
Aya decked out in a white long sleeved shirt with red and yellow accents with a pair of dark blue track shoes without socks and a pair of dark green three quarter pants with a bunny on his head bouncing up and down was not a picture any one could keep a straight face with. Especially since Aya looked a lot more chibi-fied as they got nearer.  
  
"No…no…offence Ay…Ran, but…but…hahahahahahahahahaha…."said Ken as he tried to catch his breath and tired to tell Aya how silly he looked at the same time.  
  
"Go…gomen…Ay…Ran-kun, demo…hahahahahahaha…demo that rabbit…hahahahahaha…it makes you look silly!" said Omi as he dropped to the ground laughing. The duo suddenly stopped laughing as Aya turned serious said, "Hn" and looked away.  
  
"A…Ran-kun?" asked Omi cautiously. Aya turned to face him and then turned away huffing with the rabbit still on his head. Thus Omi and Ken broke out laughing again.  
  
"Kumagorou does NOT look funny. He's my best friend. How dare you make fun of him! Ken-kun, Omi-kun! DAIKIRAI!!!! DAIKIRAI DAIKIRAI DAIKIRAI DAIKIRAI!!!!!!!!!" shouted Aya as he chibi-fied and sat down the ground next to the laughing Omi and Ken, huffing and patting his rabbit comfortingly as he said, "Ken-kun and Omi-kun baka baka desune, ne Kumagorou?"  
  
Let's just say that Ken and Omi were laughing for a whole lot longer period of time and continued with the story.  
  
After they managed to stop laughing, Omi and Ken did their best to make Aya happy again, which didn't take a lot all they needed was just a Popsicle, they dragged Yohji away from his new acquaintances and started the picnic. 


	4. Chapter 4

There is news of a second season of WeiB being released in Japan in March '02. It was supposed to come out earlier, but due to some problems with the animators and the company, it was brought over for another group of animators to take over and was released later then expected. I have an official pic and they do not look the same, apart from Aya. If anyone wants them, email me and I'll send them to you. Btw, the second season of WeiB is called Gluhen, after the group's '98 concert. Gluhen means glow in German.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everything was fine, the food that Aya had prepared was good, better then usual, the day seemed to be as carefree as can be and everything was going fine, until Aya saw a mural.  
  
The guys had packed up and were heading to the beach from the park when they walked past a group of kids painting a mural on one of the park's skateboard pikes. They watched curiously for a moment and were about to leave, when Aya's eyes gleamed and he suddenly shouted, "Kuruma wa ZZZOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!" and pulled out a giant toy truck out of nowhere and started to run its already paint drenched wheels across the pike. "ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM!!!!!!!" Laughed Aya as he raced his truck up and down the walls of the pike. Once he had covered the pike with white truck wheel patterns, he pulled out a bucket of red and black paint and a gaint paint brush, along with a box of crayons and started to paint and draw on the pike. "Ore wa pika pika!" sang Aya as he drew a picture of himself on the pike, "Minna wa pika pika!" picking up another set of colors from his crayon box, Aya drew pictures of all the WeiB guys and continued to sing. "Ore wa uta uta, minna wa pika pika!" sang Aya as he colored his version of the WeiB guys in multicolor. As Aya drew the guys, Ken and Omi laughed while Yohji tired to hide his head. Ken and Omi looked pretty normal while Aya drew himself in chibi form with his rabbit. Everything looked pretty okay, until you noticed that Yohji had pink hair. "Ay.Ran! Yameru! Onegai!" shouted Yohji as he tired to stop Aya from painting his hair pink. "Iie, iie!" laughed Aya as he carried his crayons and ran around. The buckets of paint and the paint brush having disappeared much earlier. Aya ran round and round the half pike and Yohji chased him insistently. They were running round and round in chibi form while Ken and Omi fell to the floor laughing. Yohji ran round and round the half pike trying to catch up with Aya, when he heard a voice. "Yohji sonna ni guru guru guru guru guru guru mawutteru zo baka ni ma chouzo! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" Yohji looked up and saw Aya's laughing face staring at him from the platform on top of the half pike. "KONO YANO!!!!" Yelled Yohji as he swiped at Aya from below. "NYAAA!!! Koumagorou BEAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Aya as he launched the stuffed rabbit straight at Yohji. "Kouma! Kouma! YEAHHHH!!!!!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *insert raspberry sound*" Yohji was visibly pissed that he had been upstaged and Aya made things worse by spraying him with a raspberry. "KONO!!" "Kouma! Kouma! K.O.U.M.A.G.O.R.O.U spells Kouma!!!" shouted Aya happily. Ken, Omi and Yohji ran the sentence through their heads once and sweatdropped as Yohji said, "k.o.u.m.a.g.o.r.o.u spells Koumagorou, not Kouma Ran." "Kouma! Kouma! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" "Yare, yare." said Yohji, shrugging his shoulders as he walked back towards Omi and Ken. "What's that mean?" asked Aya. "Oh well." said Yohji. "Tell me Yotan! I'll understand! Really! I will!" "Oh well." Said Yohji. "NYA! Kouma! Yohji is being mean! DAIKIRAI!! Yohji wa DAIKIRAI!!!!" shouted Aya as he ran off towards their vehicles. "Yare." "Shut up Yohji!" shouted Omi and Ken as they ran off after Aya and left the stuff for Yohji to carry. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last Chapter, sorry for the long wait. I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Omi shook his head as a tired chibified Aya laid his head in Omi's lap, tired out after a day of running around and playing. Ken reached over and pinched the chibi's nose and laughed quietly as a small chibified snore came from Aya's mouth.  
  
Omi nudged Ken and tried to glare at him. Omi was unsuccessful at his glare as he was too busy trying to stop laughing himself. Yohji tilted his head back and smiled as he caught a glimpse of the sleeping chibi.  
  
"Will you please make him stop?" asked Yohji, trying to contain his snickers, "I'm sort of trying to drive AYA's car." Omi giggled and said, "I'll try." and covered Aya's mouth and swapped away Ken's hand. In a matter of minutes, Aya had stopped snoring and was napping like a quiet baby.  
  
Yohji smiled at the scene but turned serious in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Guys, while this is fun and all, what's gonna happen when and if Manx turns with a mission?" Asked Yohji as he turned a corner, heading for the home stretch leading to the Koneko.  
  
Ken and Omi turned to look at each other; they hadn't thought of what'd they do if Manx were to turn up.  
  
"I think we'll handle as it comes along," said Omi as Ken agreed, nodding his head to show his approval of the question.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
A loud rap on the Koneko's front shutters caught Yohji's attention, as he collected the flowers that Omi had wanted for the dinner table and he turned to pull it up.  
  
"Those shoes, it must be Manx."  
  
Manx smiled and bent down to enter the Koneko, "We have a mission."  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
In the dark depths of the mission room.  
  
"Well, if his size and temperment does not harm the mission, everything should go fine," said Manx, scrutinizing Aya as she said so. Aya looked up at her, bouncing on the sofa in his tiny form.  
  
"But Manx, its too dangerous, I mean, look at him," said Ken, "Do you honestly think that he can do it?" Everyone turn to look at Aya who was still bouncing on the couch until he fell off with a loud 'boink'.  
  
"Awww.." Went everyone.  
  
"You have a point Ken," said Manx, "But this could be a big break through for us.especially since Taketori will be."  
  
"Take.Tori." [~_@] said Aya.  
  
"Oh no." went Ken.  
  
"TAKETORI!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Something tells me that Aya's back." 


End file.
